


The One Where Odo Finds Out

by AlexisaFanST



Series: The One Where... [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Thank you so much Zaan for being my 1st beta!





	The One Where Odo Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/gifts).



> Thank you so much Zaan for being my 1st beta!

The Wardroom

DS9's senior staff was sitting around the table in the wardroom. The meeting had visibly just ended.  
Everyone was amiably chatting, drinking tea or raktajino...

"You should have seen Nerys's face when we heard you in the changing room" Commander Dax snorted.  
Dr Bashir's face was crimson red. He buried it in his folded arms resting on top of the table, almost knocking over his cup of Tarkalean tea.  
"Please don't remind me" he groaned.

Captain Sisko - chatting nearby with Chief O'Brien - smiled: "You should have seen Jadzia's when Garak came out of the bedroom half naked"  
"Or mine when Nog showed me a picture of the two of you making out!" Miles added.

The three of them burst into laughter while Julian begged. "Could we stop talking about this? I thought I would be relieved once you all knew about it but somehow this is worse..."

"I really don't understand this fascination you solids have for other people's lives" Odo groused.

"You know Constable, I’ve heard how everyone found out about Garak and Julian except you" the Trill said. "You really didn’t seem surprised when we interrupted their evening in Julian's quarters".

The doctor suddenly lifted his head, stared at Odo and mouthed a desperate "No!"

Seeing the Constable ill-at-ease Major Kira turned to him and said "I haven't heard it either! Why would you keep something like that from us? It's not like it's a security matter..."  
"Well, it's not what you imagine. Quark had smuggled delavian chocolates and I found out Garak had ordered them for Doctor Bashir."

Everyone looked disappointed.

"And that's all? You guessed they were having an affair because Garak bought some illegal chocolates from Quark?" Dax asked in disbelief.

"Well, they are known for their aphrodisiac properties" Odo’s tone made it clear his part in the conversation was over.  
Jadzia turned to her friend Julian who nodded vigorously "Yes they are!"

Dax frowned "There's something else. I’m sure of it..."  
Sisko patted her shoulder. "Stop annoying our poor Doctor, I think he has enough on his plate with Garak already."

Odo and Julian shared a look while everyone else starting talking about other known aphrodisiacs.

3 months ago...

Quark's

"Quark, you know these are illegal in Federation space!" Odo had his hand on a box of chocolates on the counter.

"Yes, but not on Bajor and this is a Bajoran space station" the Ferengi answered with an obsequious smile.

"Nevermind... When is Garak supposed to pick them up? I'll have a word or two with him".  
"He said he'll need them for when Doctor Bashir's holosuite session is over..."

Quark looked upstairs and back to the Constable and leaned in to whisper.

"I should probably keep this to myself but something strange just happened. The good doctor is in holosuite 3 and I just saw Garak enter it - by-passing the privacy code."  
"Really? How suspicious! You don't think he’s spying on him?" Odo's curiosity was visibly piqued.

Quark, relieved that he had switched Odo onto another target, just shrugged.

"I think I should investigate" the Constable murmured to himself while climbing the stairs to the holosuites.

He shapeshifted into a fly and snuck into the program.

Holosuite 3

Dressed in a tuxedo, Special Agent Julian Bashir had his hands tied around a pillar behind him in what seemed to be a science lab.

He looked desperate to get free when Odo took back his humanoid form in front of him.

"Odo??? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry doctor, I’m going to set you free. But I need to catch Garak in the act."

Julian had no time to utter a word as the constable immediately tapped his combadge.

"Odo to Ops, beam Doctor Bashir to his quarters. Energize."

Once the Doctor had dematerialized with a look of utter disbelief on his face, Odo assumed his Human's form and waited patiently tied to the pillar. A few minutes later, Garak entered the room with a smug smile.

"Well my dear, this time it seems that I have the upper hand" he gloated. "But don't worry," he added seductively "I'll be a magnanimous winner"...

He stood close to the changeling who was ready to morph when the Cardassian rose an old fashioned gun to caress his jaw with it.

"Let's go back to your quarters" he whispered. Odo froze and Garak leaned in for a languorous kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! My first series is over :)  
> Thank you every one for the kudos, the comments and the friendly encouragements!
> 
> I may add a bonus story about Garak in the future but so far I am not happy with my draft.


End file.
